


Cas gets locked out

by SherlockianGirl14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:38:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianGirl14/pseuds/SherlockianGirl14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a prompt on tumblr</p><p>Cas gets locked out. In his underwear. In the cold.<br/>Luckily, his neighbour is willing to accommodate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas gets locked out

Cas has been about to get in the shower when realised he'd forgotten to take the trash out last night. Glancing at the clock, he realised that the garbage collectors were due in a few minutes time.   
“Shit,” he cursed, a rarity that only revealed itself during a break in his routine that demanded his immediate attention. Then and… Well, he hadn't been in that position for a long, long time, it was insignificant.  
He rushed to the front door, not bothering to throw on shoes. Unblocking his small outdoor cupboard, he grabbed the binbags. There were only a couple- he lived alone, never made much mess.  
He jogged down to the front of his yard, the weight of the bags hindering him slightly. He quickly made his way onto the grass, but towards the end of the path he had to step onto pavement and he winced as he threw the bags over the fence onto the curb. He lived in a nice area- his front garden was bigger than the back but it was still definitely enough for him. His father had bought it for him- guilty money, but Cas had been short of cash and couch-surfing, so he was grateful nonetheless.  
It was cold- Cas had noticed that upon leaving the house, but the wind was blowing erratically- unfortunately, it wasn't on Cas’ side today. Hearing the door stam under a sudden gust of wind, he cursed for the second time that morning as he realised he'd forgotten to flick the catch on in his haste, which left him stood there in nothing but boxers, in the middle of a cold, windy morning. He was freezing.  
Thinking for a second, he knew that he had to knock on a neighbour for help. There were the old couple next door to the left- he was pretty sure they worshiped some obscure creepy Norse Gods, so that was a no-can-do. Which left him with gorgeous Dean Winchester, a mechanic a couple of years younger than him.  
Resigned, he sighed and swung open the gate, hugging himself against the wind. He winced with every step he took towards Dean’s. His neighbours gate was stuck open, grating untold the concrete. It has clearly been put on at an angle- Dean, he knew, rented from a shady guy named Alistair. He knew Dean was skint- he didn't blame the guy for not asking questions, not complaining. He bit his lip and limped just a little as he trod on a particularly painful stone, his mind raging at himself for every stupid mistake he'd made so far. Forgetting the garbage. Not getting dressed. Not wearing shoes. Not putting the catch on the door.  
He wasn't sure if Dean would even be there, but to his relief the door swung open and Dean appeared, sleepy-looking.  
“Cas. What's up, man?” He asked, yawning. “Hey, what are you wearing?”  
Cas almost thought he'd seen Dean gulp, but that couldn't be right. He sternly told himself to quit his wishful thinking.  
“I- I got locked out,”  
“You normally walk around almost naked?” Dean laughed, stepping back to let Cas in. “Anyone got a spare key? I'm guessing not- hang on, let me get a locksmith’s number up…” Dean paused.   
Cas nodded, hovering awkwardly, unable to stop himself from shaking. By the time Dean had noticed, he was already dialling the locksmiths. He shrugged out of his dressing gown at the same time as he handed Cas the phone. Cas couldn't help but notice Dean’s bare chest. He was just glad the guy was wearing long trousers. Tying the dressing gown around him, he was grateful for it, both for the warmth and for the disguise. What could he say? He was young and he wasn't exactly experienced. It wasn't his fault he was like a teenager. Or maybe it was just Dean.  
“Hi- hello. Um. Yes. Yeah, I'd like someone to come out. I live alone and nobody has a copy. I live at- it's um, it's 67 Clarence Road. Yep. I'm at my neighbour’s- that's number 65. Okay- um, see you in, uh, half an hour!” He said, false brightness in his voice. Dammit. He had to sit here for half an hour with Dean there. 

It took about 10 minutes for them to break the awkward silence. Cas was still shivering by then. At least Dean wasn't shirtless any more, which helped his case significantly. Except now Dean was staring at him funny.   
“Hey, you still cold?” Dean asked. He looked like he wanted to say something. Cas bit his lip, staring him down instead. “Cas, the last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid,” Dean smirked, and Cas realised quite what his expression had been conveying.   
He tried to stop himself from blushing, with no success. Instead, he tried to return the in-control expression Dean was offering.  
He failed.  
He should have knocked at the creepy old couple’s place.  
“If you're still cold, I could always warm you up…” Dean offered, his tone changing drastically.

Cas heard the knock at the door before Dean did.   
“Shit,” Dean cursed. “Worst luck.”  
“No, I can- we can wait, right? Guess we're gonna have to,” he stood up, pulling on that same dressing gown. “And I think I've been pretty lucky today, actually.”


End file.
